Training in Seiretei
by MMJDFandomMania
Summary: Ichigo is in Seiretei hoping to get some help training... but having to be with Toshiro 24/7 was not what he had expected... Not sure on any pairings yet. Rated T for some violence and swearing. I'm an IchiHitsu fan but this will only be friendship, maybe romance if you squint real hard.
1. Chapter 1

Hey... to be honest I'm not sure where I'm going with this, Its just something I'm writing when I have time and I really am just making it up as I go.. its going to be Ichigo and Toshiro centered, but mostly Toshiro because hes my favorite Bleach character.

Tite Kubo owns Bleach and its characters, not me (sadly).

* * *

"_Well, this was't my best plan ever._" He had come to Soul Society because Urahara had said training here, possibly with a captain, would help me get stronger but he didn't have any idea where he was going. When he had been here before he didn't really get chance to observe where he was... he was to busy fighting or searching for Rukia. Not to mention he had destroyed lots of it in the process. _If i was a head captain where would i be...?_

"Hey, Ichigo!" He turned around and see a red, black and white blur coming towards him.

"Oh, hey there Renji. What's up?" He didn't need to know he was lost.

"What do you mean 'what's up'? What are you doing here?!" So much for that.

"Well you see," he said scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Urahara told me to come here to ask the head captain if I could train here for a while. Ya know, training with someone different, i might learn something new." He tried to avoid telling him that he was lost.

"Ok but that doesn't explain what you're doing in this part of the Seiretei. Your walking in the opposite direction of the Squad 1 Barracks." He paused, obviously thinking. "Your lost aren't you?" He burst out laughing.

"Whats so freaking funny!? I'm not from the Soul Society remember? How the hell am I supposed to know where things are?! Whoever designed Seiretei must be backwards." The last part was mumbled.

"Ok. Ok. So I'm lost. Now if you don't mind, I have to get to ... that way." I said pointing in the general direction where he now knew the Squad 1 Barracks were. He began to walk off before the pineapple head could stop him.

"Maybe I should go with you... you really shouldn't be walking around on your own. After the Ryouka incident it will people nervous." He couldn't really argue with him. Whether he liked it or not Renji IS a lieutenant.

They soon made it to their destination where they saw Captain Ukitake. "Hello Renji, Ichigo, what brings you here?" The white haired captain greeted them.

"I was kinda hoping I could talk to the Head Captain."

"Captain Ukitake, I need to get back to my duties before my captain knows I was gone... would you mind escorting him to Head Captain Yamamoto?"

"Yes, of course. I was just on my way to the Captains Meeting... come with me." Renji left with a bow to Juushiro and a slight wave of the hand to Ichigo.

"Shall we?" I nodded and we began walking though the quiet halls with not much communication between the two. It wasn't at all awkward, but rather peaceful.

"This is where the captains meetings are held". The elderly captain informed the teen. They were stood in front of a huge door. Most of the doors in Seiretei seemed to be much larger than they needed to be.

Ukitake pushed the door open with ease and stepped inside. The only ones inside were Toshiro, Unohana and Shunsui. They were all stood near to one another conversing quietly, but when they noticed the door opening, turned towards the newcomers.

"We have a visitor is seems." Shunsui said while adjusting his hat. Ichigo had noticed that he does that a lot.

_"Well this is a little awkward." _  
_'It was your own choice to come here. You should see it through.' _  
_"Zangetsu I'm not in the mood for you right now."_

"Why are you here. Kurosaki?" Asked the captain of squad 10.

"Well... Urahara suggested i come here... Maybe train with someone different... Ya know.. Learn something new..." He trailed off, uncharacteristically nervous.

The captains went back to there discussion on whatever it was they were discussing before Ichigo made his appearance. They were speaking in hushed voices and Ichigo could only make out a few words like 'hollow'. Then they seemed to change subjects and he heard the word 'train', 'strawberry' (that's when he came to the conclusion that they were talking about him).

The door opened and Mayuri Kurotsuchi entered the room. Everybody went silent. He creeped Ichigo out. In fact he was pretty sure everybody was at least a little unnerved by him. He had always been a typical mad scientist.

Although the captains went silent on the squad 12 captains arrival, they didn't seen to be uncomfortable like Ichigo was.

They went back to their conversation and it wasn't long before all the captains and the head captains had arrived.

Ichogo explained why he was there and he seemed to think for a while before nodding. He then told Ichigo to go and stand outside of the room.

He was bored to say the least. Since the orange haired teen had left the room about an hour ago, he hadn't seen anyone walking around.

He had begun to think about what decision they would come to regarding him. Who would he train with? Would they even agree to do it? Surely helping him get stronger was in their best interest?

_"Oh no. What if i end up with Kenpachi?! Or Kurotsuchi?! Unohana is scarier than all the others..." _He thought to himself.

Suddenly the huge doors opened and he was called back inside.

Head Captain Yamamoto began to speak. "Now, regarding Ichigo Kurosaki's request, I have come to the decision that he will be joining Squad 10 temporarily. Furthermore he must be in the company of Captain Hitsugaya at all times."

* * *

OK that's chapter one done... Yaaay. Sorry for the mistakes that I'm sure are there.

Leave a review and let me know what you honestly think? It would help me a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I'm sorry this took so long and its boring. The last chapter was short, more of a prologue type thing I stuff is made up since I'm not really sure how Seiretei is set out specifically. Anyway, hope you like this. )

Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's. Not mine, sadly.

Captain Hitsugaya had looked shocked, but he quickly changed his expression back to his usual scowl before anyone noticed. Many pairs of expectant eyes were on him, waiting for him to respond in some way... but he didn't say a word. He knew that the old mans decision would be final, no matter what he said.

_'Great . . . I'll be stuck with that idiot constantly . . . Does this mean I have to share my quarters with him? Feed him? And do both mine and Rangiku's work too. Damn it.' _The youngest captain spaced out and deepened his scowl as he thought. He wasn't looking forward to this.

It was Captain Kyoraku who spoke up, "Head Captain, if you don't mind my asking, why the 10th? And what's with Captain Hitsugaya having to play babysitter?"

"I feel that the environment of the 10th will be good for him. It is well known through Seireite that the 10th is a squad well suited to those who want to improve their abilities. Also, Captain Hitsugaya happens to be one of the captains that Ichigo did not fight during the Ryoka invasion and so has more to learn from him.

"My decision that he must be in Hitsugaya's company at all times is simple. The Substitutes presence, due to the Ryoka incident, may cause some unease for the soldiers. Knowing there is a Captain Class shinigami watching him at all times will put their minds at rest." It was clear that he was ending the discussion there. "This meeting is now over! You are all dismissed."

The Captains began to file out and continue with their duties (or just go to their quarters and sleep or drink in some cases).

As Toshiro was heading out of the door, Ichigo ran up to him. He didn't respond in any way so the carrot top decided to just follow behind silently.

He didn't know what to expect from the young looking captain. Until now they hadn't really had any interaction. He could only go on what he has heard from others: he's quiet, serious most of the time, doesn't interact with others very well . . . He hadn't heard much but what he had wasn't making him feel any better about the situation.

He did feel relieved to some extent though. At least he wasn't with Mayuri or Unohana. He was sure he wouldn't get away from Mayuri in one piece and Unohana is actually terrifying, despite appearances.

They continued walking for a while before the exited the squad 1 barracks. Ichigo felt very out of place and he also felt peoples stares on his back.

The many Shinigami they passed looked at the white haired captain with respect and some even bowed or lowered their heads as he passed.

However, when they saw Hitsuygaya's companion, some looked confused, curious and some even looked fearful. Some just didn't seem to care.

Ichigo decided to break the heavy silence that had formed, "Why are they all... staring at us?" His question went unanswered. After a few minutes he decided to try again.

"You know, if we're going to be stuck together for a while you're going to have to speak to me at some point."

The short captain suddenly stopped. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?" He said flatly.

"Well . . . When can I start training?"

"I have lot's of work to do. You are far from my top priority. I'm sure my lieutenant will enjoy your company, however." It wasn't the reply Ichigo wanted. He was sure he was going to get bored very quickly.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Ichigo decided to speak up. "So... Toshiro, where are we going?" He questioned.

After a pause, the young captain replied. "To my division... Matsumoto needs to be informed on this... situation."

Toshiro internally groaned. This was going to be worse than he initially thought. The teen seemed to feel the need to talk but he didn't know what to say which was just making it even more awkward than the previous silence.

"But-.." he was cut off by a glare from Hitsugaya. "Ahh.. never mind." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

They walked in silence for a while, passing many more people and buildings until they approached, rather than the usual beige, brown and white buildings of Seiretei, an open, green space. There was about 20 Shinigami wandering around the area, which was about the size of 2 football pitches. Ichigo noticed that they, for the most part, weren't wearing the usual black robes that the Soul Reapers wore. They were dresses in white and blue or white and red.

"Toshiro, who are they?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya," although he said it in a frustrated voice his face showed that he was used to it and about ready to give up trying. Good. Ichigo wasn't planning to stop any time. "This is part of the Academy where souls go to train to become Shinigami."

"They do that!? Wow." Toshiro ignored him.

Nananana nananana PAGE BREAK!

When they finally got to squat 10's office a tall woman with long, strawberry blonde hair was asleep on the sofa with a sake bottle loosely in her hand. Two empty bottles were on the table beside her. _'This must be Rangiku.' _Ichigo thought. His face went red when be noticed her very large... assets, that were barely covered by her robes.

The substitute looked down at the icy captain at his side, who didn't look at all fazed by the scene.

Toshiro spoke without even turning away from the woman. "Don't worry about it. This is normal. She's always slacking off."

When he finished talking he walked into the room. It was a fair size with two desks. One was opposite the door and had two rather large stacks of paper on it as well as a quill and pot of ink. The other desk was on the left side of the door. This one was much messier than the first, it had a few pieces of paper strewn across it. Dark inc stains were permanently on the light coloured wood. A picture frame stood at one of the corners, its back facing the room.

Ichigo walked over to get a closer look at the frame. As he rounded the desk he saw that it was one of those frames with multiple picture spaces. There was spaces to be exact. One picture had a picture of a younger Toshiro and Rangiku with a man that Ichigo recognised but couldn't quite place. Rangiku had her arms wrapped tightly around the boy, who looked to struggling in her hold and glaring, while she smiled brightly, unfazed by his attitude. The older man had his arm over the blondes sholder with a goofy smile. Ichigo noticed he had a captain haori over his shoulder.

The next showed Rangiku with a few other Soul Reapers. Some he recognised (Renji was there, Ikakku and Kyoraku too.) others he didn't know. All of them were sat around a table that was filled with sake bottles and all were clearly intoxicated.

The final picture caught Ichigo's attention the most (although an even shorter Toshiro had amused him greatly). The picture showed two people stood side-by-side. One looked like Rangiku as a child, happily smiling at the camera , the other was taller with silver hair and closed eyes. Gin Ichimaru. The image had been torn and screwed up. It was covered in folds and was crumpled. Someone had tried to tape it back together and straighten it out but the damage was obvious.

He heard someone mumbling behind him and turned to see Matsumoto stirring in her sleep. Toshiro had sat down at the other desk. The captain picked up an empty piece of paper, screwed it up and threw it at the only female in the room. It hit the target dead on her forehead, she sat up quickly, looking around confused.

She looked at Ichigo for a second before she looked at her superior. "Captain~" she wined. "What was that for?" She pouted but it had no effect on Hitsugaya.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He was doing his work again and didn't look up at them as he spoke.

"Ehhh?! Captain~." She huffed and stood up. She walked over to his desk and poked him, trying to get his attention but he ignored her as he signed another document.

She looked over at Ichigo. "Ne, Captain why is there a kid in our office?"

"He can explain, I'm busy." The young captain hadn't looked up through the whole conversation.

Ichigo has been silent as they spoke, watching them with an amusement. He had only just met them but he thought they made a good pair. Not necessarily in a romantic way. But in the past few minutes he could tell they balanced each other. She was energetic an irresponsible and he grounded her. He was serious and she helped him loosen up a little.

He noticed the lieutenant was looking at him expectantly. The substitute scrated the back od his neck nervously as he began to explain, "Well... you see..."

(A/N: I'm going to leave it there for now. Not much happened but if I make chapters too ling I will never get any out. I find the relationship between Rangiku and Shiro-chan quite interesting so I will probably play with that quite a bit.)

Thanks for reading ^^

-Yami


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: if Bleach was mine Toshiro would be the main character. But it doesn't. And he's not.

Please remember that this is near the starting of the show and Ichigo isn't very strong yet. Y'know with the whole 'anime protagonists only being powerful when their friends are literally about to die' thing.

~PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK~

She had been laughing for 10 minutes now.10 long minuets.

Ichigo had explained why he was there and what the Head Captain had decided to Matsumoto and now she was laying on the floor, gasping and clutching her sides as she laughed and giggled loudly. Ichigo didn't see what was so funny but she clearly did. Toshiro was just watching her with a slightly irritated expression but Ichigo got the impression that she always acted like this because Toshiro was relatively unfazed.

"W-whats so funny?!" Ichigo was beginning to get freaked out. He backed away a few steps, eyes wide. Was everyone in soul society a complete nut job?

"Just ignore her, she's been drinking. Not that that's anything new..." The last part was mumbled to himself but Ichigo managed to catch it. He paled slightly, his time here was sure to be... eventful, to say the least.

~PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK~

"Hey, Captain! Shouldn't we show Ichigo around the squad grounds?"

It had taken her about an hour to calm down but now Matsumoto was sitting on (not at) her desk like nothing had happened.

"I suppose. Although it's not as if he can get lost. He has to follow me all the time." He was still doing paper work but when he finished with the sheet he was on, he put it on his 'finished' pile, placed his quil down and looked up at her.

The female cheered and threw her arms up in the air as she stood abruptly. She grabbed Ichigo by the arm and began dragging him towards the office door. Ichigo found that he couldn't stop her. _'She's a lot stronger than she looks.' _He sweat dropped and made a mental note not to get on the woman's bad side.

Once they were outside the room she stopped and turned towards her captain who had just stood up from his chair. Ichigo didn't know why she was so excited.

"C'mon Captain~" she said, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, yeah..." He walked over to them and stood with his arms crossed and brow furrowed. Ichigo just now notices the height difference between the small captain and his lieutenant. She was tather tall compared to most while he was only aboit as tall as Ichigo's little sisters.

"Lets go."

"Yes, sir." Rangiku cheered and raised her hands above her head before she giggled at Hitsugaya's reluctantly.

They walked for over an hour with Rangiku dragging him the whole time and talking about the different places and people. She would speak to everyone they encountered and she knew each one by name, which Ichigo found amazing. She was completely slacking of in hee office work but she seemed totally dedicated to the soldiers themselves, knowing each persons name and face. She seemed to know each one pretty well and treated them more like friends than people she ordered around.

Ichigo had already forgotten most of what they had seen and had tuned out for some if it and just allowed himself to be tugged in every direction. Rangiku seemed to be enjoying herself at least.

However, when they got to the training area he started paying attention again. The area was big and surrounded by trees. Rangiku told him that there wasn't many people there because people were working.

Ichigo figured he may as well ask...

"Hey, can I-"

"Ichigo! Wanna spar with me?"

Said teen looked over at his 'escort' who just ignored him.

"Okay."

Rangiku dragged him (again) further into the open area.

Toshiro walked over to one of the trees, jumped up and sat in it. He wanted to watch this. He didn't know exactly what the ginger teens abilities were, but he did know his lieutenants. During battle you have to know your allies abilities and trust them. Trust them with your life. Know their strengths and weaknesses just as well as your own, if not better.

That's something Ichigo needed to learn.

The two red heads were stood about 20 metres apart. Both had drawn their swords and were watching each other, waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

Ichigo, impatient as usual, only waited for about 30 seconds before he took off running towards Matsumoto and quickly closed the distance between them. A few seconds before he reached her she pulled out her zanpaktou and blocked his attack with ease and Ichigo noticed he hadn't pushed her back much at all.

He jumped back, deciding to put some distance between himself and his opponent.

"That all you got, kid?" Rangiku  
taunted, allowing a small smirk to grace her face. Making Ichigo angry would either work to her advantage or make the fight more interesting for her. A win-win situation in her opinion.

Her words succeeded in making the teen angry and there for create openings she could take advantage of. He lunged at her with his zanpaktou out in front of him, he tried to hit her with a downwards strike but she used shunpo to dodge at the last possible moment.

His sword hit the groud where she had been, leaving an circular crater witha radius of 5 meters. This threw dust up into thw air make it difficult for Ichigo to see where Matsumoto was.

From his position Hitsugaya could see his lieutenant as she walked around the cloud of dust. After a few moments she shunpoed into behind the teen,scattering the dust slightly. She struck him hard on the back with the hilt of her sword whick knocked him to the ground.

When the dust cleared Ichigo was on the floor, his weapon just out of reach which Rangiku's was pressed to his back.

"Damn it..."

"I'll take as a surrender." The large chested woman responded before removing her sword and offering the boy on the ground her hand. He accepted (reluctantly) and she pulled him up.

Once he was in her feet the strawberry blonde bounded over to her captain shouting, "I won!", over and over as she giggled. Toshiro just sighed and began walkng back towards the Squad 10 office, the other two trailing behind him slightly.

I think I updated faster than usual, I got some good reviews as motivation. Its still pretty short though so I apologise for that. I just wanted to get something up.


	4. Chapter 4

This was mostly written on my phone so watch out for typos. sorry. I read through it but i can never spot my mistakes.

EDIT: i looked back at this and found so many mistakes so I'm re-uploading it with this corrected, mostly.

* * *

"Hey Captain, aren't you supposed to be on leave tomorrow?" Rangiku asked from her seat on (not at) her desk. She was looking through some fashion magazine which the two males assumed she had picked up in The World of the Living.

Ichigo had been laying on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling with disinterest. He was still recovering from the beating the Squad 10 lieutenant had given him in their spar about a half hour ago. She'd only hit him once and knocked him to the ground but it felt like someone had thrown him through a brick wall. He sat up and looked over at the short captain, waiting to hear his reply.

"Yeah... I was planning to go into Junrinan for the day but..." He answered hesitantly and without looking up, already knowing where his lieutenant was going with this. Currently, he was sat at his desk, doing paperwork with a cup of green tea at his side. Well, he was trying to do some work at least, the other two occupants of the room were making it rather difficult.

"You should so take Ichigo with you! Izumi would love it. C'mon Captain, didn't you promise to go with Momo?" She knew he would do anything to keep a promise to his sister.

The captain sighed and looked up at her. "I suppose... but this doesn't mean you can slack off any more than usual. Captain Unohaha volunteered to come and check up on you."

Ichigo thought he heard something akin to mischief in Toshiro's voice but he brushed it off as the pain effecting his senses. He'd met Unohaha and she was a force to be feared, she had a gentle, never fading smile but it seemed to make her all the more terrifying.

Rangiku swallowed hard and looked fearful for a split second before going back to her usual, carefree self.

* * *

The sky was going dark with the first signs of dusk, the moon shining bright in the sky. The streets of Seireitei were quiet and almost completely deserted apart from a few soul reapers tasked with the first night shift.

Ichigo was currently following his, rather short, escort down the moon lit paths towards the white haired captain's personal quarters (or he assumed so, he hadn't actually been told where it was that they were going, just to follow him). They had been silent for some time and he decided to break it.

"So... how old are you anyway?" Ichigo was cautious- he really didn't know what this kid was capable of- but he was genuinely curious about him. The teen had noticed that unusual appearances and power seemed to be connected here, and Toshiro Hitsugaya was certainly unique looking.

"Older than you will ever be... I don't remember exactly, 200 and something. Momo might know. Young for a shinigami. However physical age can be effected by spiritual pressure. It can cause slower ageing"

They passed many identical buildings each with rows of doors, the only difference between them being number plates in the middle. These were the living quarters for the unranked members of Squad 10. The next buildings they came to were 10 smaller structures with only one doorway each. These belonged to the seated officers. All of the buildings were nice, homely even, in Ichigo's opinion. Certainly not what he expected of a military base.

They stopped at the very last door, Toshiro simply slid open the paper squared door. Didn't he ever lock it? The Squad 10 Captain seemed to Ichigo like someone who would enjoy their privacy. Perhaps he just trusted his squad to not enter uninvited?

They walked inside, Toshiro closed the door behind them before walking over to a cupboard and pulling out a futon and blanket. He handed them to the red head silently, then walked though another doorway and closing it behind him.

"Well okay then..." Ichigo muttered to himself as he put the bedding on the floor.

He then took the time to take in his surroundings. On the left side of the room was an open doorway arch leading to a small kitchen, on the right was the room Toshiro had gone into and another door. In-between them was a book case. In the middle of the room, though slightly to the left[meaning there was room for his futon slightly to the right), was a sofa and two chairs opposite with a table in the middle. There was also a tidy looking desk on the far wall.

Ichigo lay down, still aching, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: uhhh.. yeah. Sorry. This is terrible and it took forever but I got distracted by this SnK fic i started... Oops. I don't want that one to end up like this one where updates are few and far between with short chapters... so I want to get most of it done before any is uploaded... I might upload just the first chapter as a prologue type thing for now. Maybe soon.


End file.
